


Where We Met

by ClaireNovaksBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barn where Dean and Castiel met, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Destiel Wedding, Fluff, Jack Kline is God, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mention of 15x18, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously All Fluff, all fluff, cannon destiel, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireNovaksBitch/pseuds/ClaireNovaksBitch
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are getting married. There is no smut and very little angst (because what is a Destiel fic without angst?). Jack is God, Rowena is Queen of Hell, the Original Death is back, and everything is right with the world.I took a lot of inspiration from Twitter posts, but the wedding isn't at the Roadhouse. Look to the title for a clue about where it is. ;)This will be posted in four chapters: Pre-Wedding, Ceremony, Reception, an Post-Wedding.I wanted to post this today, so I'm posting the chapters as I write them, so there may be some minor mistakes. I try to go back and fix things, but some may have gotten overlooked. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Pre-Wedding

When Dean woke up, he immediately felt like something was off. He was in the bunker, in his and Cas’s bedroom- Cas! He wasn’t there! Why wasn’t he there? Wait, what day was it? Dean checked his phone. Oh. February 14th, 2021. They were getting married today. That’s why Cas wasn’t in their room with him. They were getting married today! Dean hopped out of bed and slipped on his “Husband To Be” hoodie that Sam got both him and Castiel as engagement gifts. He went into the kitchen to get the first coffee of the day, then headed to the Library. 

Looking up from texting Cas, he stopped cold in his tracks. There was a somewhat large group of people in the Library and War Room doing various things. Bobby and Rufus were going through different lore books, with Sam excitedly telling them stories about how he and Dean had killed monsters in the books. Ellen, Jo and Ash were chatting with Garth. Crowley and Death were having a heated argument, with Benny and Meg eavesdropping on them, looking fascinated. Charlie, Claire, Kaia, Alex, and Patience were looking at something on Charlie’s phone. Jack was moving from group to group, giving greetings, until he noticed Dean. Everyone else was caught up with whatever they were doing, so Jack made his way over to Dean. 

“I thought this would be a good wedding present, since pretty much everyone you would’ve invited was dead. No offense. Everyone you and Castiel love who died. Except Garth, Jody, Donna, and their girls. They didn’t die, don’t worry. The rest of them are back, too. For good. What do you think?” Jack whispered to Dean, trying to not get anyone’s attention yet. 

Dean was already crying, which he could tell he would be doing a lot of today. “Thank you. Seriously, thank you.” He hugged Jack, who happily hugged him back. 

Dean cleared his throat, then spoke loud enough to be heard over all the commotion. “Hey.” 

All eyes turned toward him. Bobby was the first one to stand up and give him a hug. Then Charlie, then Benny, then most everyone else except Death. 

After almost too many tearful reunions than Dean could handle, Jack got everyone’s attention. 

“Hello. As some of you know, I am Jack Kline. Dean, Castiel, and Sam’s son. I am also the new God, so I have been given the role of wedding planner.” A few snickers around the room. “It is currently 10:39, and the wedding is at five, so there is plenty of time for everyone to get ready. Since this is a very unusual situation, I have assigned everyone a room where I can help you figure out what to wear.” A piece of paper appeared in each person’s hand. “Those are directions to each of your rooms. Even though I am God, so I technically am omnipresent, I don’t like to be in more than one place at once. I think it has to do with the fact that it can be confusing because I wasn’t always God.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Anyway, there is a time on each of your papers for when I will get your outfits. If you think of what you want, I can make it appear. Thank you!” 

Everyone dispersed, except Death, who sat in a chair in the corner of the Library, reading a book. Upon closer inspection, Dean could tell it was ‘Death & Reapers’. Death glanced up at him. pulled a red pen out of his jacket, and started marking in it, no doubt correcting whatever was written. Dean made a mental note to look at the book after everything was over. He sighed and went over to Death. 

“Hey. Sorry about, you know.” 

“You mean killing me?” Death looked up from his book. “All’s forgiven. I don’t tend to keep grudges against the ones who save the universe.” Death went back to his book. Dean could tell he was being dismissed. As he was walking away, he heard “Your home is beautiful, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” 

MEANWHILE 

“Cassie, wake up! It’s your wedding day!” Gabriel shook Castiel in his bed. 

“Leave me- Gabriel?” Castiel shot upright and pulled Gabriel down into a hug. “How are you alive?” 

“You have Jack to thank for that. Gotta say, man, you somehow managed to not completely fuck him up. Now get up. There’s a few other guys who want to say hi.” Gabriel left the room. 

Castiel quickly made himself look decent and opened the door. On the other side was Gabriel, Balthazar, and Samandriel. Gabriel and Balthazar kept talking about their favorite pranks, while Samandriel leaned on the wall near the door, listening to them. 

Samandriel noticed Castiel first, and went over to him. “Hi. I’m not sure why Fath- Jack, he asked us to call him Jack- brought me back. I mean, I know it was for your wedding, he explained that, but why me?” Samandriel looked at the floor sadly. Castiel lowered his head and caught his eye, remembering the last thing Sammie saw was Castiel killing him. 

“Because one of my biggest regrets was killing you. I really am very sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I guess. I asked Jack to make the memory go away which he did. I just remember the fact that you killed me now, not it actually happening.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry.” Castiel gave Samandriel a small smile. 

“Um, what’s up with Heaven? Why’s it so empty?” 

“Yes, I was wondering that as well. Hello, Castiel.” Balthazar hugged Castiel. 

“Yeah, what’s up? Why’s it so empty?” 

“When Jack rebuilt Heaven, he killed almost all of the angels. Well, not killed, more along the lines of ceasing their existence. Which I am now realizing doesn’t sound much better. Anyway, we are the only ones left. Jack will make more at some point, but Heaven doesn’t rely on angels for it’s power anymore, and he automatized a lot of the processes, so an army of angels is no longer required.” 

“What-” Balthazar was cut off by Gabriel. 

“I’m hungry.” He snapped his fingers, and they were all in their usual clothes, sitting in a diner. A waitress came and took their orders. “Okay, continue.” 

“Dick. Anway, what about demons? Monsters? Things the angels did on Earth?” 

“Rowena is now the Queen of Hell, yes that Rowena,” Castiel added when he saw Gabriel snap his head up from whatever he was doing with his napkin. “She keeps demons on a pretty tight leash. Jack also gave her a lot more lower, so she can rule better, and demons won’t try to overthrow her. He only did it because he knows her, and she is a good person. He also tweaked her soul so it can’t be demonized.” 

“What? Why would he give the Queen of Hell more power?” Samandriel looked at Castiel with horror. 

“Now listen here, you little-” Gabriel was interrupted by Castiel. 

“Because she is a very close family friend. And she’s one of the good guys. Trust me, she’s cool. Jack actually asked me about it before he did. The anti-demon part was my idea.” 

“Why would this Jack go to you?” Now Balthazar was confused. 

“Because I‘m his father.” 

“What?” Balthazar put his fork down. 

“Jack became God less than a year ago.” 

“Well who- What was he before?” 

“He was a nephilim.” Castiel sighed, knowing what the next question was, yet he waited for it to be asked. 

“Whose child is he?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow at Castiel, knowing he probably wouldn’t like the answer. 

“Um... Lucifer’s.” Castiel looked down at the suddenly very interesting table. 

“Lucifer’s! You’re telling me that you let Lucifer’s son become God?” 

“Well, he got his powers from Lucifer, but he also hates the guy. Right, Cassie? 

“Right. Even the first time Sam met him, Jack told him that I was his father.” 

“Hmph. Well, as long as he doesn’t try to fuck anything up. At least he got rid of the main troublemakers, and made Heaven a far safer place to call home.” 

“We are the only ones left.” Samandriel’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Why am I left? I mean, I get why you three are, but why me? And please don’t say that it was because Jack said you felt bad about killing me.” 

Castiel paused for a moment, thinking. “Well, it’s because you are one of the few truly good angels. Most angels would follow orders without even thinking about if they were just or not. You never had to make that decision, but I think Jack is able to tell which decision you’d make. And I’m sure there were more like you, but...” Castiel became very quiet, voice racked with guilt. “But you were the one I killed. You were one of the only kills I truly regret. Because you didn’t have to die.” 

“Oh.” Samandriel focused on his milkshake, sinking down into the surprisingly soft booth. The angels finished their meal in silence. 

LATER 

It was about an hour before the wedding, so Dean decided to put his suit on. He pulled it out of the closet, smiling. He and Cas debated for about a week on what they should wear, and how they should coordinate. They decided on simple black suits, and ties matching the other’s general eye color. Since they still wanted an element of surprise, they decided that they would each pick out their own tie. 

It may not seem that exciting, but they wanted it to be simple. Hell, they were content to just get married in the Library, but it was Sam and Jack who wanted to do the big wedding. They agreed that as long as they didn’t spend a lot of money, it wouldn’t be tedious, neither Dean nor Castiel had to do a lot of planning, and they had to be confident Dean and Castiel would like it. 

Since Dean didn’t want part in the planning process, he didn’t even know where the wedding was being held. He knew Jack would open a rift to take them there. He knew Cas knew, but Cas refused to tell him because he “wanted it to be a surprise. Dean knew that he would like it, but he felt a little weird not even knowing where the whole thing would happen. 

MEANWHILE 

Castiel felt that two hours before the wedding was a good time to get dressed. He pulled out his suit, and smiled proudly at the tie he picked out. 

He knew where the wedding would take place, but that was about it. He could’ve known more if he wanted to, but he felt certain that any surprise today would be a good one. 

MEANWHILE 

Jack smiled as he placed the final touches on the arch. He had already replaced the fluorescent lights with soft, yellow-orange ones, covered the walls invines, and put a layer of moss (that would never not be soft) on the ground. He switched to the eating decor (he was God, he could make things appear and disappear at will) to check that it, too, looked good. Then to the party decor. That looked good after a few tweaks. Namely, switching out the kegs for a classy barrel with a spigot look. He felt ready. He switched back to the ceremony look, then went back to the bunker. 

When he got back to the Bunker, he found that most people were all ready and were milling around. He placed a few bowls of strawberries, 3 Musketeers bars, and M&Ms on the table for people to eat if they felt like it. He wasn’t sure what they would all like, and he made it a policy of his to never look at anyone’s thoughts without their express permission, so he put what he’d like to eat. It seemed to do the job. People took what they wanted almost immediately. He stayed and chatted with people for a while, until it was time to take them to the venue. 

“Hello.” Everyone stopped talking to look at him expectantly. “It is almost time for the ceremony. I know a good amount of you know what a rift looks like, but I don’t like them. I prefer to see where I’m going.” A snort of agreement from the crowd, Jody, if Jack had to guess. “So I will do this instead.” Jack snapped his fingers, and a portal identical to the ones in Doctor Strange opens. Everyone goes through except Sam. He tells Eileen to go ahead, then makes his way to Dean’s room. 

There was a soft knock on the door. Dean knew who it was, only one person would knock like that. “Come in, Sammy.” He finished tying his tie, and put on his suit jacket. “What do you think?” He turned around to see tears running down Sam’s face. “Woah woah woah, is everything okay? What’s going on?” He picked up his gun. 

Sam laughed. “Nothing’s wrong. You’re getting married. I’m happy to see you so happy. Now put down the gun and come on out. Everyone’s already at the barn, so now’s the perfect time for you and Castiel’s ‘first look’ or whatever.” 

“Okay- Wait, a barn? You’re having Cas and I get married in a barn?” Dean crossed his arms at Sam. 

“Trust me, you’ll love it. Jerk” Sam went back over to Dean and gave him a big hug. 

“Bitch.” Dean hugged Sam back, grateful for everything he had. When they were done, they went out of Dean’s room, to the Library. 

MEANWHILE 

Castiel’s bedroom door swung open. “Cassie! Everyone’s there, it’s time for you and Dean’s pre-wedding sex!” Gabriel walked over to Castiel and put his hands on his shoulders. “Are you ready?” 

“Castiel buttoned up his jacket, then looked up at Gabriel. “Yes. How do I look?” “You’re tie’s backwards. Again. Here, let me fix it. Gabriel fixed Castiel’s tie, then gave him a hug, which Castiel gratefully reciprocated. When they separated, they went out of Castie’s room, to the Library. 

Both pairs of brothers arrived in the Library at the same time. Sam and Gabriel had arranged it so that they would each be coming out from the back corners of the Library. 

Castiel stepped into the Library a moment before Dean did. When they saw each other, they rushed over to eachother and kissed. Then they stepped back to admire eachother’s ties. 

Castiel pulled Dean’s tie out from his jacket. “Where did you get this?” It was Castiel’s original solid blue tie. He thought he lost it. 

“Jack recreated it. You can have it back after tonight, I know how much you loved it.” 

“I do. It looks great on you, Dean.” 

“I like yours, too, Cas. It’s a cool color.” Castiel’s tie was a forest green, and almost glossy, but not in a way that made it look tacky. It actually made it look extremely expensive. “Where did you get it?” 

“I found it at a thrift store. I loved the color, but it was starting to fall apart, so I asked Jack if he could make it new again, and he did.” 

“I love it.” 

“Thank you. You can have it after tonight. We can just switch ties.” They both laughed. 

“Are you guys ready?” Jack appeared near them. 

“Yeah. We’re ready. Dean took Castiel’s hand, and faced Jack. Jack snapped his fingers, but a rift didn’t appear between them. Castiel gasped. Dean looked toward him, to see a Doctor Strange-esque portal in the doorway between the Library and the War Room. 

Hand in hand, Dean and Castiel walked through. 

When they arrived on the other side, thay saw Sam and Gabriel standing outside a barn. Since Sam told him it would be a barn, Dean had been trying to think of what barn it could possibly be. But now, he could see. It was the barn where they met. The place where it all started. It was fitting. Dean looked to Castiel to see that he had been looking at him, smiling at his reaction. 

“It’s where we first met.” 

“I know. That’s why I know. Neither Sam nor Jack knew exactly where it was. So they asked me. I showed them this one. But I have no idea what they did with it.” 

“Then let’s go see.” 

Sam and Gabriel looked up from their conversation when Dean and Castiel walked up to them. Sam walked over to Dean first. 

“Ready?” 

“Hell yes.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

They walked into the barn. Castiel and Gabriel gave them enough time to get to the altar before following. 

“Ready?” 

“Always.” 

“Ass-clown.” 

“Assbutt” 

They went into the barn.


	2. The Ceremony

Dean’s jaw dropped when he saw the inside of the barn. The fluorescent lights were swapped out for softer ones, and there were fairy lights everywhere. The walls were covered in vines, and everyone was sitting in wooden chairs with cushions on them. At the end of the aisle was a tall wooden arch covered in flowers, and the floor was very soft moss. 

He saw that everyone had stood up, and was waiting for him to walk down the aisle. So he did. The one thing he had requested was that the song was anything but “Here Comes the Bride”. He got his wish. An instrumental version of Ramble On drifted through the air, causing Dean to chuckle as he walked. 

“What do you think of the song?” Sam whispered to him. 

“Great choice,” Dean responded. 

Once they reached the arch, Sam sat down in his chair next to Eileen, and Sam stood next to Rowena, who was apparently officiating. A different song started playing. Dean recognized it as an instrumental version of Elvis’s Can’t Help Falling In Love as Castiel came into view. They stared at eachother lovingly as Cas made his way down the aisle with Gabriel. When he got to the arch, Dean whispered a quiet “Hi, Cas”. Castiel rescinded with a nervous “Hello, Dean”. Dean smiled as Jack began speaking. 

“We are here today to celebrate the relationship of Dean Winchester and Castiel and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with each other. Today, we’re a group of the most important people in their lives, and they brought you here to recognize the very special part each of you have played in their lives. 

“Marriage is nothing more than the union of two souls in the eyes of the government. Very few are unions in the eyes of God. As a matter of fact, I’m pretty sure you two are the third couple ever who are united in the eyes of God. That’s me, by the way. But don’t call me that. I’m also sure you are the second marriage between an angel and a human. And I am one hundred percent sure that it is the first gay one.” Most people laughed at that, though Jack wasn’t trying to be funny. 

“I think now is the time for the vows. Dean, you can go first.” 

Dean took a few notecards out of his pocket, then put them back in. Castiel gave him a confused look. “Those were blank,” he whispered. Castiel nodded, smiling. Dean cleared his throat to speak louder. 

“I don’t really know what to say. I mean we met here, literally right here, and then everything changed. You’ve saved me from Hell many times, but only one of them was from literal Hell. I think I realized I was in love with you when we were separated in Purgatory.” 

A quiet “In the fucking where now” from Rufus and a “shut up, Rufus” from Bobby. 

“That’s where I was going to tell you the last time we were there. I now know why you wouldn’t let me say it. And I realized you felt the same way when you couldn’t kill me back when we found the Angel Tablet.” Castiel let out a quiet laugh. Dean continued. “And if you ever try to pull that confess-and-die shit again, I’ll kill you. I love you so much, Cas.” He smiled. 

“Okay, now it’s your turn.” Jack turned to Castiel. 

“When Sam first approached me about having the wedding here, I was a little apprehensive at first, but when he explained why he wanted to, I agreed. And I’m glad I did, this is beautiful. And my answers for when I fell in love with you and when I realized you loved me back are very different than yours. I first fell in love with you when I saved you from Hell. I realized I was in love when we went and got the Impala when we were going to kill Dick Roman.” Dean laughed at that. 

“And what I told you when I confessed. I meant it, and I always will, Dean. You do everything you do for love. Ask anyone here.” Castiel swept his hand over the seated guests. They were all nodding. “And you care so much. About everything. It can be exhausting at times, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. You cared enough to make me care. It’s very hard to do that. You may be the first human to ever do that to an angel. I love you, too, Dean.” They both were crying quietly by this point. 

“Now it’s time for the rings.” Sam and Gabriel got up to hand the rings to Dean and Castiel. “Castiel, you go first. And repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.” 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.” 

“So that a part of me will always be with you, even when I am not.” 

“So that a part of me will always be with you, even when I am not.” 

“And if there is ever a time when we are separated.” 

“And if there is ever a time when we are separated.” 

“Know that I will always love you, no matter what.” 

“Know that I will always love you, no matter what.” Castiel slipped the ring on Dean’s finger. It was wide, the metal silver, and in the center, a small amount of his Grace, shining blue in between the silver. 

“Okay Dean, now it’s your turn. Repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.” 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.” 

“So that a part of me will always be with you, even when I am not.” 

“So that a part of me will always be with you, even when I am not.” 

“And if there is ever a time when we are separated.” 

“And if there is ever a time when we are separated.” 

“Know that I will always love you, no matter what.” 

“Know that I will always love you, no matter what.” Dean slipped the ring on Castiel’s finger, and Castiel gasped. The ring was styled exactly the same as Dean’s, but the metal was gold, and instead of Grace, it was a tiny bit of Dean’s soul in the middle channel. He had no idea you could do that with a soul. Thinking about it, he realized you probably couldn’t, that it was Jack behind it, making it happen. It was beautiful. 

“Good. Now, are there any objections?” 

“Put your hand down, Fergus.” Everyone looked to Rowena, who was sitting directly in front of Crowley, who was slowly lowering his hand. 

“Now for the I Do’s. Dean, do you take Castiel to be your husband, to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?” 

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes as he said “I do.” 

Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband, to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, South Dakota, and the fact that I’m God, I now pronounce you married.” Dean and Castiel kissed and everyone cheered. 

“It is my great honor and privilege to announce to you for the first time,” Jack fumbled in his pockets for a moment before taking out a piece of notebook paper, unfolding it, and reading, “‘The two idiots who have been dancing around eachother for a decade while I’ this is Sam, by the way, ‘had to watch’.” Jack looked up to see everyone staringat him. “Sam told me to say it.” Everyone looked at Sam. 

“I told you it would be funny if you said it! I was joking! I didn’t think you’d actually write it down and say it,” Sam defended. 

Everyone laughed, and started yelling out various versions of “Congratulations!” to Dean and Castiel, who were standing under the arch. Dean picked a yellow flower from the arch and put it behind Castiel’s ear. Castiel did the same to him with a pink one. 

“Okay, so the reception will be here as well, but I need everyone to go out so I can change it without risking anyone being hit with anything.” Jack started to usher everyone out. 

Once everyone was outside, Jack closed the barn doors and put his hand in the center of them. His hands glowed white, and white light seeped out of the cracks in the barn, then disappeared. Jack let his hands fall.


	3. Reception

The barn doors opened to reveal five round tables and a long buffet table at the far end of the barn that had wings, cheeseburgers, mac n cheese, and salad. And in the corner, three large barrels labeled “Beer”. Dean laughed when he saw the buffet table, because it was exactly what he thought Jack would do. 

Everyone made their way to their tables, finding their name tags at their seats. 

At table one, there was Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, Eileen, and Jack. 

At table two, there was Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, and Ash. 

At table three, there was Crowley, Benny, Charlie, Garth, and Kevin. 

At table four there was Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, Jody, and Donna. 

At table five there was Rowena, Death, Balthazar, Samandriel, and Meg. 

Everyone seemed pretty content with the seating chart. People began to gather at the buffet table to get their food, then they sat at their tables and chatted with each other. 

At some point, Sam stood up and tapped his glass with his knife. “Can I have your attention, please?” Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sam. “Thank you. Now, first of all, I want to say congratulations to my brother and my best field for finally getting hitched! I had to put up with so much bullshit from you two, I don’t even know where to start. How about when you were arguing and Dean almost ran the Impala off the road? Which is the only time that’s ever happened. Or how about when you got back from Purgatory and saw Castiel everywhere, the same way I saw Jess everywhere after she died? Or the classic eye-fucking every damn chance you got? Y’all should’ve gotten together a decade ago. Jesus fucking Christ. Gabe, do you want to say something?” Sam sat down in a huff, Dean and Castiel in hysterics. 

Gabriel stood up. “Do I want to say something? When do I ever not want to say something? You know me better than that, Sam. Anyway, I knew you two lovebirds were gonna get hitched the first time I met y’all. Remember that? The time with the TV Land? Now that was fun.” 

“No it wasn’t.” Castiel glared at his brother. 

“Well, it was for me. Until you left me in the ring of holy fire, with the sprinklers on. Anyway, you two are meant for each other. Really. I mean, Cassie, your inability to act like a human and Dean’s ability to make himself seem like the most human ever, a match made in Heaven. Actually, no. Not Heaven. A match made despite Heaven. That’s more accurate. You know, I was one of the few people who knew the entire Apocalypse plan and all of the contingencies for if something went wrong. That’s why I bounced. And let me tell you that there was not one for ‘What To Do When An Angel Falls In Love With the Michael Sword’. It was very funny to see the angels running around with no idea what to do when you three stopped the Apocalypse! And then a bunch of other stuff happened and now your son is God? I mean, you really are the gay power couple of the millennia. Not Ellen and Portia, you two. No one else may know that, but we do. And that’s what’s important. You two are very lucky to have each other. I’m very glad my little brother is finally not a virgin anymore.” 

“Gabriel!” Castiel stood up. 

“What? It’s the truth.” Gabriel turned a shit-eating grin to Castiel. 

Castiel sighed. “Just- Sit down. Please. And be quiet.” Castiel sat down. 

“Fine. But only ‘cause you’re gonna get laid later.” Gabriel sat down and high-fived Dean. 

“Anyone else want to say something?” 

Benny stood up. “I’d like to, if I may.” Castiel motioned for him to continue. 

“Um, so if you don’t know me, my name is Benny Lafitte. I’m a vampire who helped get Dean out of Purgatory. In return, he brought me back with him. I met Dean on his second day in Purgatory, I think.” He looked to Dean, who nodded. “And when I met him, I told him of the portal that would bring him topside. But he insisted on looking for Castiel. We spent a year together, killing monsters and looking for him. And Dean would talk about him all the damn time. I didn’t have the heart to tell him how damn annoying he was because he seemed so in love. For most of the time, I thought Dean was talking about a lady. I didn’t know why, I guess it’s because of my ‘heteronormativity’ as the young folks are saying these days. Then we got to the stream and we saw Castiel. Of course I knew Dean loved him before, but seeing y’all two meet back up I was just thinking ‘damn, they’re in love’. Anyway, Castiel, you better appreciate Dean. He’s the best anyone could get.” Benny sat down, and looked over to Castiel who said “Trust me, I do.” before he kissed Dean. Dean then gave him a thumbs up. 

“Anyone else?” 

“I’ll speak.” 

“Alright Bobby, go ahead.” 

“Well, I don’t think there’s much left to say, but I figured I should say something, so I’ll say this.” Bobby walked to the barn doors, surveyed the barn, then walked to a spot about halfway through and a little to the left. “This is where Castiel was standing when you stabbed him with the demon knife.” Everyone burst out laughing. Bobby pointed to a spot about five feet away. “And that’s where you knocked me out.” Everyone started laughing again. A quick “Sorry!” from Castiel. Bobby walked back to his seat. “Alright, that’s all I have to say. Just thought everyone should know what actually happened here. Idjits.” He picked up his beer- “To the happy couple” -and sat down. 

“I think we’re all good with speeches. And food. If you go outside the barn again, I will change it to a dance floor.” Jack stood up to start ushering people out again. Once again, he made the lights go haywire inside the barn, then opened the door to reveal a sleek wooden floor, a speaker system set up to Sam’s phone, tables on either side, and two long tables: one that was filled with different kinds of pie, and one that was a buffet of snacks and desserts at the end of the barn. 

“Awesome! Dean led Castiel into the barn, and everyone else followed behind. “Wait, Sam, why is it your phone there?” 

“Because, Dean, it’s easier than having a cassette player. I have a playlist that has all of the songs you like, and that’s what I’ll be playing. The first song is the one for your first dance.” Sam went over to the speaker system and announced that it was time for Dean and Castiel’s first dance. Everyone spread out around the edge of the barn to watch Dean and Castiel, who walked to the middle of the dance floor. Dean nodded to Sam, who pressed play on his phone. 

The music started playing, and Dean didn’t recognize it at first. He could tell it was a romantic song, which is why he let Sam pick it. They started moving to the song, and the more he listened to it, the more he liked it. It was different than most he listened to, but it seemed so familiar. 

“Cas, what do you think of the song,” Dean whispered. 

“I love it. It’s really fitting to be our song. Especially for it to be here. Eventually, the last line of the song played. 

_Take me back to the night we met._

And the song ended. After a while, ACDC was blasting through the barn, and Dean was stuffing his face with pie, and talking with his friends and the love of his life. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Castiel's first dance is to "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron. It was actually the inspiration for having the wedding at that barn.


	4. Chapter 4

When all the festivities were over and everyone was exhausted, Jack opened a portal to the Bunker. Before they went through, Gabriel pulled Dean and Castiel over to the side and handed them a key card wrapped in a piece of paper. 

“This is for a hotel in Nashville, Tennessee. The best hotel in the country. It’s between here and Lebanon. It’s reserved for a week, and all of the room service and alcohol will be on me. On Jack. He is apparently very rich. Or he can be if he wants to. Anyway, here. It’s a thirteen-and-a-half-hour drive, but the Impala’s outside, and as soon as you turn on the highway, you will be twenty minutes away. At least, I think Jack did that. Jack!” Jack appeared. “Did you do the magic thing so that when the Impala turns onto the highway, they will instantly be twenty minutes away from the hotel?” 

“Yes! Gabriel said you guys would like a week at a nice hotel, so I Google’d the best hotels in America, since I assumed you’d want to stay in the country, and booked you the ‘Deluxe Parlor’, the best room in the joint. The address is written on the paper.There’s actually a second card in there, too. Jack hooked you up with a debit card in your name. Well, your first name. He wasn’t sure what you were going to do about your last name, but he can add that on whenever you make the decision. There’s one for you too, Cassie. Oh! And Sam already packed you guys clothes in the trunk. The matching luggage set is from him.” 

“Thank you. Both of you. Seriously.” Dean took the cards in the paper from Gabriel. 

“No problem, Dean-o! Treat my little brother right!” Gabriel went through the portal. Jack checked that they had everything they needed, then followed Gabriel, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the barn. They stayed in there for a little while longer, laughing and talking. 

Eventually, they decided to get going. They got in the Impala, and started driving. Dean didn’t know what to expect when he turned to get onto the highway, but barely noticing a thing wasn’t it. As a matter of fact, he probably would’ve thought it didn’t work if a car hadn’t suddenly appeared a ways off in front of them. 

“Huh. Cool.” 

“You know, Dean, I had Jack change what it means to be an angel.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well first of all, we can’t possess people anymore.” 

“Good. What else?” 

“Not much. Just that we can experience things like food, emotions, and sex like humans.” 

Dean nodded. “Awesome.” 

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke again. 

“Hey, do you want to have the same last name?” 

“Yes, I’d like that. Winchester?” 

“No. That has always been my dad’s last name, and I don’t want to carry his abusive legacy anymore. Sam and I talked, and we were thinking about Singer. Because Bobby’s always been more of a father to us than John ever was. Would you like to take that name, too?” 

“Yes, I think I’d like that. Dean and Castiel Singer. It has a nice ring to it, as humans say.” 

“Awesome. Sam and I already talked to Bobby, and he loved the idea. Dean and Castiel Singer. Hey, check the address on the paper. I want to make sure I know where we’re going.” 

Castiel opened the paper, and three cards fell out. “I thought Gabriel said there were only two cards?” 

“He did. What’s the third one?” Dean glanced over at Castiel. 

“Um, it- It’s a credit card in my name.” Castiel stared at the card. “Castiel Singer.” 

“Well, what’s mine say?” Dean reached his hand over to take the other card from Castiel. “Dean Singer. Those sons of bitches.” He laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Because Sam knows me too well. He knew that I would bring up the last name thing before we got off the highway, especially if Gabriel happens to mention it right before we leave. So he had Gabriel play along. He also knew that I would only ask to see the address right before we got off the highway. Presumably after we talked about it. He knew that I loved the idea, and he knew you would too.” 

“That makes sense, but there are multiple variables he had no control over. How would he be sure enough to do it?” 

“Because he was sure enough. Nothing in life has a hundred percent certainty, man. You take the percentage you’re given and run with it.” 

“They pulled off the highway into Nashville, Tennessee fully prepared for the rest of their lives that they got to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it was short, but I wrote it all today, with the exception of the first half of the first chapter, which I wrote a few days ago, because I intended to make this longer, but I got caught up in another one that I'm excited about! If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment! If you didn't like it, leave a comment (respectfully) telling me why! :)


End file.
